vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane-Anne Deveraux
Jane-Anne Deveraux was a witch and member of the French Quarter Coven. She was the older sister of Sophie Deveraux and the mother of Monique Deveraux. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child, and also linked her to Sophie in order to use Hayley as leverage over Klaus. She was ultimately killed by Marcel as punishment for breaking his rule regarding witches practicing magic in ''The Originals''. Jane-Anne is a member of the Deveraux Family. History Jane-Anne was the mother of Monique Deveraux and the older sister of Sophie Deveraux. Her daughter Monique was chosen for the Harvest, a ritual that required the sacrifice of four young witches as offering to their ancestors in exchange for a strengthened connection to their ancestors' magic. On the night of the ritual, the Harvest was interrupted by the arrival of Marcel Gerard and his vampires, who opposed the ritual on the grounds that it unlawfully killed children. Her daughter Monique, along with two of the other Harvest girls, was sacrificed by an elder of their coven, Agnes, but before Davina Claire, the final Harvest girl, could be sacrificed to complete the first phase of the Harvest, Marcel rescued her and whisked her to safety, leaving the ritual incomplete. The result of this alliance with Davina gave Marcel power over the witches, and he banned them all from using their magic by using Davina's ability to sense witches casting spells to enforce his rule. Jane-Anne and Sophie devised a plan to retrieve Davina from Marcel to complete the Harvest, under the belief that only then could all four girls be brought back to life. This involved sealing off Lafayette Cemetery to vampires to allow them to work in peace and seeking out any option that could help them distract Marcel and dismantle his empire. Jane-Anne's final act was to discover and link the werewolf Hayley to her sister Sophie in order to build an alliance with Niklaus Mikaelson against Marcel, believing that Klaus would have plenty of reason to oppose his rule. After she successfully linked Hayley to Sophie and confirmed that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child, she attempted to flee in a cargo holder that was set to leave the city. However, she was ultimately caught and taken to Marcel after a tip from fellow a fellow witch from her coven, Katie. Marcel brought her in front of the vampires and Klaus for a mock trial, and when Jane-Anne refused to confess what magic she was performing before she was caught, he proceeded to kill her by slitting her throat in the same manner that her daughter had died during the first attempt at the Harvest. Before her death, she was possibly the person who sent Katherine to Mystic Falls to lure Klaus to New Orleans in the first place, as Jane-Anne's intention was to convince Klaus to help them overthrow Marcel. Though it first seemed as though their goal was just to free the witches from the subjugation under which they were being held by Marcel and the vampires, but it was later revealed that while this was part of their motive, their real mission was to eventually get Davina back and complete the ritual once and for all. Season 4 In Pictures of You, a letter from Katherine to Klaus revealed that Jane-Anne was plotting a move against Klaus. In The Originals, Klaus went to New Orleans to meet with her and learn what was her business with him. When he arrived, he met up with his old protégé Marcel. Klaus asked him about Jane-Anne, so Marcel brought him to her, only to turn the meeting into a tribunal where he found her guilty of practicing magic without his permission. Marcel promptly killed her by slitting her throat with a small tree branch, much to Klaus' dismay, as he hadn't first learned what Jane-Anne was planning regarding him and his family. It was this act on Marcel's part that caused both Klaus and Elijah to be suspicious of his motives and eventually led them to agree to team-up with Sophie and continue the work that Jane-Anne started. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Sinners and Saints, it was revealed that Jane-Anne had a daughter, Monique, who was sacrificed in the first attempt at the Harvest ritual. Jane-Anne, desperate to get her daughter back, saw a opportunity to get to Klaus through the newly-pregnant Hayley and to manipulate him into helping them take down Marcel, which they believed would allow them to get Davina back from him so the Harvest could finally be completed, and in the process, resurrect Monique and the other two girls. However, it was then learned that while Jane-Anne and Sophie's plans to have Klaus dismantle Marcel's empire from the inside did at least partly have to do with a territory dispute regarding the conditions under which the vampires were forcing the witches to live, but the main reasoning was to have Klaus and his siblings distract Marcel with their plans to overthrow him to the point that they could get Davina, who had taken refuge with Marcel, back in their custody and complete the Harvest. Personality Jane-Anne Deveraux appeared to have had a strong personality and a selfless attitude when it came to her younger sister Sophie. She gave her life to ensure that her daughter would be able to be resurrected after the completion of the Harvest ritual by illegally practicing magic to confirm Hayley's pregnancy and to link Hayley to Sophie. She refused to admit to Marcel why she was practicing magic, indicating that Jane-Anne was incredibly loyal to her fellow witches. She also had complete faith in her ancestors and in the Harvest, which she proved by allowing her daughter to be temporarily sacrificed for the good of their coven, fully believing that Monique and the other girls would be resurrected again in the Reaping. Physical Appearance Jane-Anne was an attractive woman in her mid 30's. She was an average, but still pretty woman with brown eyes and brunette hair. She and her sister looked very similar, as they both had the same coloring with their dark hair and eyes and olive skin. Jane-Anne, like most of the French Quarter witches, had a very bohemian personal style that included loose-fitting blouses, flowing skirts, sundresses with cardigan sweaters worn over them, and knee-length boots. In terms of jewelry, she favored plain rings and bangle bracelets, along with long chain necklaces with crystal pendants. Name *'Jane' is of Hebrew origin and means "God is gracious". *'Anne' is derived from the Hebrew name Hannah and means "He (God) has favored me" or "gracious". *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. http://surnames.meaning-of-names.com/Deveraux http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Deveraux Appearances Season 4 *''Pictures of You'' (Mentioned) *''The Originals'' The Originals S1 *''Always and Forever'' (Corpse) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback/Final Appearance) Trivia *She is the third witch in the series shown to work in a bar, the others being Bree and Gloria. All three are now deceased. *She was killed in the same manner as her daughter (at least, the first time she was killed); they both had their throats cut. * It is implied that Jane-Anne had a better relationship with her parents than Sophie did, as Sophie described both Jane-Anne and their parents as devout to their ancestral coven's beliefs. *Jane-Anne was killed by Marcel for illegally practicing magic in the French Quarter. *It was revealed by Sophie that Jane-Anne had hidden at the port after performing the spells to confirm Hayley's pregnancy and link her to Sophie. She was caught by Katie's vampire boyfriend Thierry, who was known for getting tips from Katie about the witches to help Thierry score some points with Marcel. Therefore, it can be presumed to have been at least part of what fueled Sophie's willingness to sacrifice Katie and Thierry in order to help break Marcel's empire from the inside. **If it wasn't for the course of these events, Jane-Anne could have escaped New Orleans and stayed hidden until control over New Orleans was taken from Marcel. **It seems than when Marcel killed Jane-Anne she could be on The Other Side for a few a while, before her sister Sophie concencrates her body to New Orleans. Gallery Pictures Always And Forever - Jane-Anne.png Jane (1).png Jane (10).png Jane (11).png Jane (12).png Jane (13).png Jane (14).png Jane (15).png Jane (16).png Jane (17).png Jane (18).png Jane (19).png Jane (2).png Jane (20).png Jane (21).png Jane (22).png Jane (23).png Jane (24).png Jane (25).png Jane (26).png Jane (27).png Jane (28).png Jane (29).png Jane (3).png Jane (30).png Jane (4).png Jane (5).png Jane (6).png Jane (7).png Jane (8).png Jane (9).png Jane Anne Body TO 1x01.jpg Jane-Anne 2 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 3 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 4 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 5 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 6 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 7 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 8 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne card.PNG Jane-Anne Deveraux. JPG Jane-Anne TO 1x05.jpg Jane-anne's grave.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg|Jane-Anne with her sister, Sophie Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png|Preparing the spell. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deveraux Family Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased